The game of golf is one of the leading leisure time outdoor sporting activities which enlist participants of all ages. In hitting the links, golfers not only enjoy the satisfaction of getting out in the fresh air and playing the game, they also gain the benefit of exercise in swinging the clubs and walking to several miles. Mediums on the golf course, like sand, grass and the like pose some of the most difficult circumstances to the golfers during strokes. During the explosion stroke, which is used to lift out the golf ball out of the sand trap, sand is lifted alongwith the golf ball and hinders the movement of the golf club. This is the major problem which troubles golfers while executing the explosion stroke effectively. Due to these obstructions, a golfer may not execute strokes properly and as a result, the golf ball does not always reach the destination aimed at.
A number of golf clubs have been developed to deal with the above mentioned situations faced by golfers on a golf course. Conventional sand wedge golf clubs rely on weight to “push” their way through the sand. These conventional wedges have flat surfaces on the bottom flange section where they make contact with the medium.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20050064953 discloses a golf club head having a face, a toe, a sole and a neck. A plurality of slots is spaced apart with each of the slots extending from the sole upwardly medially within the head. The slots are in parallel correspondence, having flat side walls that terminate upwardly with a circular surface, and diverge in width from the face to the back of the club, so that they present the least resistance when the club moves through sand. The slots of the present invention also extend across the face of the golf club head thereby reducing the surface of contact of the face with the golf ball.
U.S. patent publication No. 20020173375 discloses a slotted golf club head for reducing the obstruction of an obstacle such as sand, water, or grass when striking a golf ball. The slotted golf club head having: a wide club sole that prevents the golf club head from being encumbered by the hazard or obstacle, a club face having an un-slotted upper portion adapted to provide an un-slotted striking surface for the golf ball, and a slotted lower portion having a plurality of slots for allowing an obstacle to pass through the golf club head. The slots extend from the club face through the club body. The slot bottoms extend through the sole allowing the slot bottoms to be straight and substantially level with the club sole. The slots of the present invention also extend across the face of the golf club head and reduces the surface of contact of the face with the golf ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,668 discloses an iron type golf club head with an improved sole construction including cavities and/or projections in various shapes. The cavities and projections on the sole are spaced behind the leading edge of the club head and include a substantially vertical wall facing the leading edge of the golf club head. The configuration of the golf club head does not effectively serve in providing an easier movement of the golf club through sand.
The conventional golf clubs are inconvenient and inefficient. None of the prior art particularly discusses the use of sand wedge golf clubs that permit the sand to pass through the bottom surface of the golf club head in a quick, easy, and effective manner. Due to this, there is a resistance to the motion of the golf club through sand. Further, these golf clubs do not allow the golfer to have the club glide or swing through the sand easily.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a sand wedge golf club that enables the club to glide or swing through the sand easily, to stay straight through the shot so that the ball goes where it is aimed at, and to provide relief to the golfer.